


Tomorrow and Tomorrow and Yesterday

by AgitatedAmazement



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, both post and pre canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgitatedAmazement/pseuds/AgitatedAmazement
Summary: None of it turned out the way that he wanted. Sure the sky was healed but now the only man he had ever trusted with his heart had just ripped off his arm and announced he meant to kill the world. Great.Tomorrow is coming and he feels defeated, the inquisition was no match for Solas. Despite this he knew he was going to make Solas kill him. He refused to die quietly and at peace like the bastard desired. There was no reasoning with him, he was too far gone. Fey Lavellan falls asleep and greets an Elvhen goddess who seems to be playing desire demon.“I could give you a chance. To change everything. But the price and the risk is so very high. It might happen that you lose everything you hold dear, not just Solas. Would you risk it?”He nods.
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Male Mage Lavellan, Male Lavellan/Solas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Tomorrow and Tomorrow and Yesterday

The stump of his arm still hurts most mornings. Dorian had given him sweet smelling balm that was meant to deaden the pain and keep away phantom pains he had no way of dealing with. He clenches his teeth and rolls out of bed, moving to the very gift Dorian had given before running off with the Bull to Tevinter. Dorian was nearly as determined to make things better as he was. He did his stretches and ignored the book that still sat on his desk unread, a name day present from Solas, from before. It taunted him now that he knew the truth. 

Solas’ sense of humor had always been what drew him out when being the inquisitor was too much. Now a book of Dalish Mythology, specifically revolving around the tale of the Dread wolf? Horrible even for his dark sense of humor. His throat felt full with the angry tears he kept under control every time he thought of the man. 

“Bah” he grunted as he angrily swiped the book from the desk, sending it flying into the wall. He left it there and practically jumped down his stairs to meet Cassandra for training. It was lucky he still had his dominant hand, that Blackwall had without a word fixed him an arm strap that could be attached to his shield. He had been interested in learning before but Solas had, hah, forced his hand. He still had his magic and he was still a powerful mage but after his magic failed him so when he faced down the Dread Wolf himself, well he needed an edge. That edge where he could surprise Solas and to beat some sense into his handsome face. 

He used to feel so lost, knowing that the clan would cast him out because they already had a mage. That while his mother had fought there was little she could do when he received his Vasilin and made the trip to the conclave. A last errand before they sent him into the world. He had felt lost when he first met Solas’ eyes in the fade, the dream they had together was something he would never forget. The dark fire he saw there that had drawn him to the man, the fire he now knew was all Fen’ Harel. He banished the image in his mind and focused. 

Though he loved Solas and agreed that there was work to be done, he must be stopped. The bullshit he spewed about preferring that everyone will die in peace. There had to be some way to make him see. So he practiced, wrote letters, strategized with Cullen and Cassandra. Lelianna’s replacement worked swiftly. No doubt still consulting with their newly appointed Divine. They had done so much good work. They had even been able to start treating the Tranquil with Cassandra’s instruction. They fed the hungry, protected the weak and even though Corypheus was gone and few were aware of the treat Solas posed, people still flocked to the inquisition. They were strong but could they face a god with his spies around every corner? 

He went to be tired and without answers, he missed Solas. Missed how the man would take his hand and lead him in their dreams. That despite his reluctance in the waking world, Solas would openly dole his affection out in the fade. He burned for the memory of soft lips against his forehead. An arm slung around his waist, a cold nose pressing into his warm neck. He wished more than anything that he could find a way to get him back. He once promised Solas that he would work to see clearly no matter what. He had meant that he would see Solas clearly. His last thoughts before sleep were of the pained face Solas made as Fey had fallen to his knees blacking out. Presumably right Before solas had removed his arm and left him with a stump. 

The fade is restless that night and demons dog his every step as he moved through an endless garden. He finds a door that blocks the path, despite the fact that there are no walls to hold the frame. He steps through it and the demons were gone, there was a voice. Warm and kind. 

“You walk a dangerous path Da’len, you stalk the Dread Wolf as you are the wolf and not the prey” He looks around, a woman emerges from forest, it takes him a moment to recognize her. It is Flemeth but as a much younger woman.

She wore elven robes in the fade, her face was sharper and more elf like here. She exuded power in a way that made him recall her other title, the Witch of the Wilds. He nearly replied when his attention snapped to the design of her robe, Mythal. She was... the way that Solas acted, the way. Oh god, suddenly he was incredibly glad he had let Morrigan drink from the well. Solas was not the only Elvhen god walking the world. 

“I-” He found that he had no idea what to say, was he really hunting Solas in the fade? What would he have done if it was Solas that greeted him instead of Flemeth, who just might be the spirit of the woman that Solas had destroyed the world for. He had no idea. 

“If I am the wolf. Then I am following the scent of a pack mate.” He lowers his chin and lets his hair cover his face. Suddenly he is very tired, even here in the fade where the physical is only imagined, he sits. Flemeth sits next to him and a strong hand strokes his hair exactly like his Mama used to, with her nails gently scraping his scalp. Almost unwillingly he collapses into her side. The Mother, Solas had called her that. It wasn’t an untrue description. Even among the people of his inner circle Fey had not let them see this. 

He let her see for no other reason than that she had asked, wordlessly to comfort him. To stop his path, he knew he would not survive another meeting with Solas. No matter how much Solas loved him, he had decided this was the only way. This would only end if he managed to take him down or if Solas succeeded. 

Tears stung his eyes and he felt like a child again. Desperate for anything other than the forgone conclusion of kill or be killed that had disrupted what was supposed to be his victory. Their victory. 

“ You’re right. Solas will force your hand or he will succeed. He plans to end his own life afterwards. The fool must love you very much to do something so dramatic. It has been too long since I have seen him in love. For that to be ruined would be a waste, even if he is the one to waste it”. Fey had no idea where she was going, but he listened. Still in the crook of her arm. 

“I could give you a chance. To change everything. But the price and the risk is so very high. It might happen that you lose everything you hold dear, not just Solas. Would you risk it?” 

He felt frozen, like a deer in the woods a moment before sprinting away from the hunter. Her eyes were dark and held a danger that felt different from what he had seen in Solas’. He nods and in a moment he leaves the fade. More tired than he had been going in, his bruises from sparring with Cassandra must had been far more extensive than he thought. The world came into focus and he was on the floor. Cold stone kissing his bruised face, his hands were tied together. 

He remains as still as he can, whoever had snuck into skyhold must have dosed him or something. He can hear what sort of sounds like Cas whispering furiously in the corner. He’s torn between elation and dread, the other voice chimes back. It’s, it’s Lelianna? She was in Orlais doing Divine stuff. Fuck fuck fuck, was this Solas? What was his plan? He had said he wanted the inquisition to continue as a hospice for the world he planned on killing. What the fuck was he up to. He let his eyes open and he sat up, expecting to at least see the familiar faces of his friends as they bickered on how to escape or whatever needed to happen next. 

It’s then that he realizes that his arms are tied. Plural. As in he could feel his hand, he could feel the mark pulsing and aching. Once familiar but something he hadn’t felt in weeks. Then Cassandra was in his face, not tied and in her old seeker armor not the nice Dragon Armor he’d spent a week crafting for her before they had gone to face Corypheus. 

Barking questions at him, questions that echoed his memory of their first meeting and holy fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. He’d made a deal or something with fucking MYTHAL. He what? Sent him back in time????? Fucking time magic. He didn’t answer any of her questions as he had his own freak out in his head. Was this supposed to be his chance to make things right? He did not sign up for this, to do the last two years OVER.

“Everyone at the conclave is dead, except for you!” He knew Cas well enough to hear the tears in her voice. She’s mourning for the Divine. He had not heard that grief. He flexed his palm and felt the anchor burn as he tried to figure out what to say when faced with friends turned willing executioners. Deep breath. Cas sprung forward in a familiar gesture, he knew exactly what she was doing, he didn’t flinch. She held his glowing hand to his face. 

“Explain this!” she drops his hand harshly. It’s now or never Fey. 

“My name is Fey Lavellan. Your name is Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast and you got that scar on your face from your younger brother Allen. You were sword fighting in the garden and he slipped and scratched your face. Your aunt was furious that you had ruined your dress.” Cas backed up speechless. He turned to Lelianna, he had to get this out fast, lest they think him a demon. “You disappear once a year to make a pilgrimage, not to her grave but to the tiny house the two of you stayed. Where you had hand-fasted. You write letters to her and burn them as soon as you finish them.” Both of them were frozen. Leliana looked a moment away from pulling the dagger she had hidden in her bodice. Fuck. 

“I was sent back, I’ve done this bloody thing before.” He was almost shouting. “I’ve known the two of you for almost two years at this point. I didn’t destroy the conclave, I interrupted the fuck who killed the Divine in time to steal this from him!” he was shouting now, raising the hand with the anchor. 

“ I went to bed without this fucking arm and now I’m here because a goddess thinks I can do better a second time” He breathes like he’s run a race. He can see that neither of them believe him, but leliana hasn’t pulled her dagger and Cas’ sword stays sheathed. 

“You are from the- future? You know us?” Cas seems to want to believe him. 

“ I know that your favorite author is Varric Tethras and that you dragged him to the conclave to try to get the champion to come around and be your inquisitor.” Leliana is in front of him, the dagger is to his throat. He smiles at her. He missed her, she’d been the Divine for almost 3 months and he’d only spoken to her in person once since then. 

“You know of the inquisition? Who do you work for?” 

“Myself Leliana, only myself. I’ve done this before. I’ve sat with you and you told me all that, that you wear crystal grace perfume to remind yourself of the hero of Ferelden. She once gave you such a flower because it reminded you of your mother. Think Leliana, why else would I know this? How could I be telling anything but the truth” The knife draws a little blood but she pulls it quickly away. 

“I will go to the forward camp, watch him closely. I think he should prove to us that he’s telling the truth.” Then Leliana was gone, Cas got him up and he felt such strong deja vu sweep through him. 

He moved so quickly he was afraid Cas would get left behind but he was eager to grab that first staff, maybe grabbing a sword on the way. He’s moving quickly enough to clear everyone off the bridge shouting commands. When he had done this the last time he had barely gotten there in time to see the bridge fall. He made Cas wait with him until the blast of energy came down. With a grin he dove towards the pile of weapons and blasts his way through the demons that materialize. It feels good and strange to destroy monsters with barely a thought that had been hard won battles the first time through. Fuck he really had to do this all over again. Fuck. 

Solas would be at the first rift. That fucking bastard who took his arm, took his heart. Even in this timeline Solas had his. Would he ever go home? Was there even a home? This did not fit into how his last time warp had happened. They had traveled to the future, they had gone missing. In that logic he should not have transported back to when his body was still whole, the conclave. There should have been two of them, but here he was. It had to be another timeline.

There was a story his keeper would tell the children. That once there were two women who were so in love. War had come to their clan and one of the wives was a warrior. She had gone to war with her wives full blessing, she died on the spear of an enemy. Her widow fell into a grief so intense she was barely alive. She prayed and prayed. Day and night that she could go back and take back the blessing. To force her wife to stay home. 

She awoke one day to find herself on the day her wife left for war. She had refused to give her blessing, tried to explain, tried to force her wife to stay. Her wife grew angry and left with the other warriors. Later in the day they received a missive the entire group of warriors were slaughtered. The next day she awoke the same. No matter how hard she tried she could never convince her wife to stay home and every day she was killed. The widow eventually went mad. 

The story burned in the back of his throat. Is that the price Mythal demanded? That if he failed he would lose everything? His friends and his sanity if he could knock sense into Solas. His stomach turned as he near sprinted towards Solas waited for him. Fuck the elf for making him believe that he loved him, that he cared when even now he plotted to murder them all. Prefer them to go peacefully? What trash! The anchor throbbed painfully in his palm. 

Then there was the fight, he knocked his enemies down easily with the shitty sword he carried. He would need to save his power to seal the breach. Last time he had been tired, weak and drained. No idea how to handle the writhing mass of power that had latched to his soul. 

He was distracted when a soldier nearly lost his guts when a strong hand snatched his and held it up. The first time this had happened he’d been too dumbfounded to react. He hadn’t felt the touch of power Solas pushed to activate the anchor. He allows it for a moment before he’s overwhelmed with anger and he uses that to seal the rift tightly. A hiss escaped his lips as he meets Solas’s eye. 

His throat burned with grief to see this bank slate, hope burned there too. He needed a plan to fix this but in that moment he was nearly feral with this meeting. His hand swung and he heard his fist crack against the Elvhen’s cheek. Gods did that feel good. 

There was a moment where he was not sure how to play this. The with as much maturity as he could muster. He offered a hand to the elf he had knocked flat. Secrets had been their demise and this Solas was weak, he could work with that. 

“Ir abelas, Atish’an Fen’ harel” All of their other companions are starring but Fey is the only one to see the flash of confusion, anger then understanding. He could always count on Solas to be calculating. It’s one of the things that he loved about him. Varric breaks the tension as Solas takes his hand begrudgingly. 

“Oof that looked like it hurt chuckles. Looks like our near friend here is a viper” and Fey is struck dumb for a moment, trust him to pull the same nickname out of his ass across a timeline. Varric had gotten him drunk after they had first settled in skyhold and he had shared the story about how as a child he’d been terrified of snakes. To the point wear his cousins, who were slightly older had found a stick and through it in his bed. Waking him up screaming “snake!”. Varric had called him some variation of viper from there on. It took a lot of strength to not rush into a hug with his favorite dwarf. Fuck, none of them, not even Cullen knew him like this. This was going to be awful. He pointedly did not look at Solas.

He shook Varric and Cullen’s hand. Introduced himself much more warmly than he had done the first time around. Cassandra watched him warily. He’d tell them eventually but they had a breach to seal. Fuck the breach. 

They made their way to the epicenter of the blast where he had stolen the anchor from both Corypheus and Solas. How ironic that he would need Solas to help him repair the hole in the sky. It was possible that now, at his full strength despite the time shift that he could seal the breach more thoroughly than he had last time. He fell back and briefly coached Cassandra on what had happened last time. 

“ There had been a pride demon and a fuck ton of shades that busted out as soon as we tried to deal with the breach. Even after we did away with them I didn’t manage to seal the breach. I really only weakened it.” Cassandra looked paler than usual. 

“The breach cannot be sealed with… that?” she gestured a hand to the anchor and Fey slowed their pace even further because he could FEEL Solas trying to eavesdrop. Luckily Varric was fucking with both Solas and Cullen too loudly to make that easy. 

“Eventually, but like I said we need a fuck ton more power. Like a hundred plus mages and templars to help. But I think I know enough this time around to do it better. To steal the power that Corypheus would use to kill us all.” Cassandra smacked a hand into his chest, halting them both. 

“That name again, who is this Corypheus? What business did he have killing the devine, unleashing this hell” Fuck, they didn’t have time for this. And as if to prove his point the breach pulsed washing them all in the haunting green as more fiery projectiles rained down. 

“Cas we don’t have time right now but as soon as we finish this you can ask me as many questions as you want okay? Right now I need to talk to Solas.” She released him from where she had stopped him and gave him a hard look. 

“Do you think that is wise? Considering that you just assaulted the elf?” There it was, Cas’ deadly eyebrow. He almost smiled to see it before he grimaced. 

“Wise? Never. But it is necessary. He has more fade knowledge than me and I have an idea this time around” 

He left Cas to pondering that as he increased his pace. There were only a few minutes from the breach and the epicenter of the blast. He’d have to make this quick. Thank Mythal but Solas immediately agreed to talk to him, Cullen looked suspicious and Varric looked like he was already writing the novel he already had half finished back in Fey’s time. 

Right to business, his bleeding heart could wait. 

“”Yes I know you, I will tell you how later. But I need your help Fen’ Harel, though mostly I prefer Solas’ help if he would offer it.” The Elvhen’s lips were tight and he looked suspicious. 

“I am not at full power Da’len. Which it seems you know. I can offer only a little more help in sealing the breach than any other mage.” Fresh rage and pain hit him at how cold Solas sounded. He might have been the one to punch Solas but he felt that pain now. 

“I’m not expecting any more than that. Also we won’t be able to seal the breach. You know this, you were responsible for this. You can lie to everyone but right here and now? Lying to me is not possible.” Solas dipped his head, in shame? Probably not, but an elf could hope that there was something there. He had thrown away the last two years of his life, the family he built for a chance at this. If Solas had shame, he would find it. 

“I’ll need a boost right before I activate the Anchor. It should stabilize the breach and weaken the power that Corypheous is drawing from it. Can you do this?” Solas’ eyes flashed. He nods. Helplessly Fey feels his heart beat harder, he could weep for Solas.

It feels less real doing this the second time, he had been inches from death every second the first time. Adrenaline pumping and his heart in his throat. Now he danced through the combat, tearing down shades with his sword and bashing at the pride demons shins. Then when they finally knock it down there is a moment of silence before Solas appears from nowhere grabbing the anchor and Fey’s hand. Together they rush the breach, together they let loose their power and he could barely breathe for how good it felt. 

Then familiar blackness.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have never romanced the egg but I was intrigued by this concept.


End file.
